


February 8, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A television marathon caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile as he remained with Supergirl.





	February 8, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

A television marathon caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile as he remained with Supergirl and viewed every minute as his last.

THE END


End file.
